La Cabaña
by emi-sama2001
Summary: ¿Como una historia de terror se puede convertir en una de humor y romance? averiguenlo AQUIII! porfi denme una oportunidad soy nueva n.n!
1. El aviso

**aqui les dejo la historia n.n!**

**blablaNaruto no me perteneceblablabla**

**Comencemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El aviso.**

El dia era soleado demasiado por decir asi,una pelirrosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pronto llegaron un rubio emocionado, un pelinegro serio y otro pelinegro pero este sonriente.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAN!-gritaba el rubio que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke, hola Sai como estan?

-Bien feita ¿por que no estarlo?- dice Sai sonriente.

-Hmp, bien.-responde Sasuke

-Saku-chan nos llama Thsunade-oba-chan n.n!- dice el alegre Naruto

-Ok-responde Sakura

-Bien feita entonces ¿que esperamos?n.n- dice Sai

/Salen corriendo todos del lugar./

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111

Ya en la oficina de Thunade, tocan la puerta y pasan ven a Hinata, Thsunade y Shizune conversando.

-Buenos dias Thunade-sama -dice saku

- Para que nos llamaron?-dice Sasuke

-Es que como ustedes son los unicos que no estan de mision, pense en darles unas vacaciones en el bosque en una cabaña ñ.ñ

-GENIAL DATTEBAYO!

-No grites Dobe-Sasuke le da un zape a Naruto.

-No me digas Dobe, Teme- responde algo enojado Naruto

-Dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-DOBE!

-TEME!

-DOBE!

-TEME!

-BASTA!-gritaron Thsunade y Sakura al mismo tiempo-

-EL EMPEZO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto

Se escucharon risitas de Hinata por el cuarto, todo se quedo en silencio, Naruto estaba algo sonrojado, luego Sakura miro a Hinata y acompaño las risitas, Sasuke se sonrojo tambien, luego Thsunade siguio hablando:

-Salen de Konoha a las 11:00am, no se atrasen-mirando fijamente al rubio -Ahora, LARGENSE DE MI OFICINA MOCOSOS!

Todos salieron corriendo de la oficina de la vieja, llegaron hasta el parque de cerezos cuando se ubicaron bajo un arbol a conversar sobre el viaje, entre las peleas de los chicos, las risitas de las chicas y las idioteces de Naruto, perdieron la nocion del tiempo, sin que se dieran cuenta se oscurecio y tuvieron que volver a casa:

-Adios chicos nos vemos mañana-dijo Saku levantandose- Naruto no llegues tarde.

-Espera feita te acompaño n.n-dijo Sai refiriendose a Saku

Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke enojado, Naruto le daba una mirada asesina y Hinata con cara de sorprendida.

-E-e-esta b-bien- respondio Saku.

Sasuke se enojo mas, el no sabia por que.

-Hay no Sakura se va conmigo- dijo Sasuke aparentando no estar enojado tomo del brazo a Sakura y se fueron corriendo (N/A: SASUKE-PAPASITO-SEXY-KUN ESTA CELOSO!)

-E-etto y-yo t-t-tambien me v-voy- dijo Hinata

-Pero no te hiras sola Hinata yo ire contigo-dijo Naruto emocionado

-o-o-o-ok-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-VAMONOS!-y ese par de tortolitos se fue caminando.

-Otra vez solo T.T-dice Sai y desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Sorry, sorry, sorry por no hacer nada con esta historia pero mis hermanos bastardos descubrieron la contraseña.

Inner: Eso te pasa por tener la misma contraseña para todo!

Callate! bueno como iba diciendo, los muy idiotas borraron todo mi material WAAAA! T.T perdonenme porfavor, pero ya que estoy terminando el segundo cap para subirlo pronto, bye bye!

Att: La sensual emi-sama2001 XD


	2. El Viaje

Jajajajaj se los dije muy pronto segundo capitulo ajajajjajaajja

* * *

Cap. 2- El viaje

A la mañana siguiente...

-tsk, cuanto se tarda este dobe en venir- dice cierto sexy pelinegro en la entrada de Konoha.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo bastardo- dice sai.

-No se preocupen chicos que apenas llegue juro que lo arrastro-dice Sakura (N/A: si mi amiga Andrea esta leyendo esto, si, estoy utilizando tus frases en Sakura XD)

-A-aunque y-yo respeto mucho a n-n-naruto-kun creo que ya se esta demorando mucho

-Bueno lo unico que tenemos que hacer es esperar

5 minutos despues...

-BUUUU!-dice Naruto apareciendo en una nube de humo detras de Saku.

-NARUTO! ERES UN IDIOTA!-dice Saku ahorcando a nuestro amado rubio.

-Waaa! soy muy joven para morir!-dice Naruto ya morado

-Eso te pasa una, por ser un imbecil- dice Sasuke

-Ya dejalo haci Sakura-chan creo que ya sufrio mucho n.n- dice Hinata con cara de niña buena

Sakura solto a naruto, y todos empezaron ya a caminar hasta que 5 minutos despues...

-Sasuke, ¿tu me quieres?-dice el rubio despues de una larga pelea entre los dos pelinegros

-No- responde secamente el dios griego que lo nombraron Sasuke

-Entonces, ¿me odias?- dice el ojiazul con cara de cachorro mojado

-No- volvio a responder mi queri... digo nuestro querido pelinegro

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que 3 minutos despues...

-entonces me quierodias?-dice naruto con la misma cara de cachorro

-Y QUE RAYOS ES ESO?!-dice sasuke ya sin ganas de conversar

-Es una combinacion entre querer y odiar- dice naru

-Pos, si creo- dice el azabache ya un poco mas calmado

-SII! SASUKE ME QUIERODIA, SASUKE ME QUIERODIA, SASUKE ME QUIERODIA- empezo a cantar Naru dando saltitos tipo caperucita roja XD

-YA CALLATE NARUTO!- gritan todos los demas, si incluso Hinata, pero luego todos se empezaron a reir a carcajadas ya que Naruto parecia caperucita roja version masculina

-Y ahora estos de que se rien?-penso naruto

3 horas mas tarde...

-TENGO HAMBRE, QUIERO DORMIR Y QUIERO RAMEEENN!-dijo el rubio con cascadas en los ojos estilo anime.

-Miren chicos alli esta la cabaña-dice Hinata mas segura de si misma, todos se echaron a correr hacia la cabaña menos el rubio que paso las tres horas quejadose que tenia hambre, cuando vio que estaba solo, corrio para alcanzarlos.

Esperenme chicos no me dejen solooo!-dice Naruto tratando de alcanzarlos.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Aqui el segun do capi, no se lo esperaban tan pronto pero ya que mejor si los subo seguido ¿no?

Att: La sexy autora de esta historia que conacen como emi-sama2001 XD


	3. Miedo!

**aqui les dejo la historia n.n!**

**blablaNaruto no me perteneceblablabla**

**Comencemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El aviso.**

El dia era soleado demasiado por decir asi,una pelirrosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pronto llegaron un rubio emocionado, un pelinegro serio y otro pelinegro pero este sonriente.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAN!-gritaba el rubio que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke, hola Sai como estan?

-Bien feita ¿por que no estarlo?- dice Sai sonriente.

-Hmp, bien.-responde Sasuke

-Saku-chan nos llama Thsunade-oba-chan n.n!- dice el alegre Naruto

-Ok-responde Sakura

-Bien feita entonces ¿que esperamos?n.n- dice Sai

/Salen corriendo todos del lugar./

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111

Ya en la oficina de Thunade, tocan la puerta y pasan ven a Hinata, Thsunade y Shizune conversando.

-Buenos dias Thunade-sama -dice saku

- Para que nos llamaron?-dice Sasuke

-Es que como ustedes son los unicos que no estan de mision, pense en darles unas vacaciones en el bosque en una cabaña ñ.ñ

-GENIAL DATTEBAYO!

-No grites Dobe-Sasuke le da un zape a Naruto.

-No me digas Dobe, Teme- responde algo enojado Naruto

-Dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-DOBE!

-TEME!

-DOBE!

-TEME!

-BASTA!-gritaron Thsunade y Sakura al mismo tiempo-

-EL EMPEZO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto

Se escucharon risitas de Hinata por el cuarto, todo se quedo en silencio, Naruto estaba algo sonrojado, luego Sakura miro a Hinata y acompaño las risitas, Sasuke se sonrojo tambien, luego Thsunade siguio hablando:

-Salen de Konoha a las 11:00am, no se atrasen-mirando fijamente al rubio -Ahora, LARGENSE DE MI OFICINA MOCOSOS!

Todos salieron corriendo de la oficina de la vieja, llegaron hasta el parque de cerezos cuando se ubicaron bajo un arbol a conversar sobre el viaje, entre las peleas de los chicos, las risitas de las chicas y las idioteces de Naruto, perdieron la nocion del tiempo, sin que se dieran cuenta se oscurecio y tuvieron que volver a casa:

-Adios chicos nos vemos mañana-dijo Saku levantandose- Naruto no llegues tarde.

-Espera feita te acompaño n.n-dijo Sai refiriendose a Saku

Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke enojado, Naruto le daba una mirada asesina y Hinata con cara de sorprendida.

-E-e-esta b-bien- respondio Saku.

Sasuke se enojo mas, el no sabia por que.

-Hay no Sakura se va conmigo- dijo Sasuke aparentando no estar enojado tomo del brazo a Sakura y se fueron corriendo (N/A: SASUKE-PAPASITO-SEXY-KUN ESTA CELOSO!)

-E-etto y-yo t-t-tambien me v-voy- dijo Hinata

-Pero no te hiras sola Hinata yo ire contigo-dijo Naruto emocionado

-o-o-o-ok-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-VAMONOS!-y ese par de tortolitos se fue caminando.

-Otra vez solo T.T-dice Sai y desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Sorry, sorry, sorry por no hacer nada con esta historia pero mis hermanos bastardos descubrieron la contraseña.

Inner: Eso te pasa por tener la misma contraseña para todo!

Callate! bueno como iba diciendo, los muy idiotas borraron todo mi material WAAAA! T.T perdonenme porfavor, pero ya que estoy terminando el segundo cap para subirlo pronto, bye bye!

Att: La sensual emi-sama2001 XD


End file.
